This invention relates generally to the mounting of fuses, to facilitate their replacement, and more particularly concerns a single efficient fuse holder apparatus wherein retention of a fuse or fuses in secure positions is assured, while enabling quick replacement of the fuses, as required.
There is continued need for apparatus that mounts electrical fuses in a secure manner, yet enables their ready replacement. No prior apparatus of which we are aware embodies the unusual advantages in construction, mode of operation and results achieved by the apparatus of the present invention, which meets the above need.